To Be Alike
by OKFan
Summary: All men are created equal, yet all men act and live differently. This is a story of how two people came together despite their differences and because of one of their many similarities.KougaInuyasha RR
1. The Dog and The Wolf’s Confrontation

Hi.  
  
I need to think of better introductions.  
  
I was going to make this a one-shot fanfic, but I decided not to, either way it will probably only end up a few chapters long.  
  
WARING WARNING!!!!!  
  
---This fanfic has been rated R for Yaoi and um...adult situations in later chapters, aka lemon.  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Takahashi-sama does.  
  
Summary: All men are created equal, yet all men act and live differently. This is a story of how two people came together despite their differences and because of one of their many similarities.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Dog and The Wolf's Confrontation  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cold wind blew through the trees.  
  
Inuyasha's long silver hair softly swayed along his back, calmly almost as he walked through the lonely forest.  
  
It had been so hard to control his emotions for the past few days, and it showed, his face still looked as though he was having difficulty keeping it all in. He wanted to scream, to yell, to go out on a rampage, and to cry about his loss. But he wouldn't he had to much pride, pride that was slowly breaking down as doubt overwhelmed him.  
  
This should have been a joyous occasion! Naraku was dead and there was no way he was going to come back, but he took Kagome with him. Sango and Miroku where nowhere to be found, they were under the impression that he was fine and moved away, adopting Shippou as their own. Even his powerful senses couldn't find them.  
  
'Heh, I suppose that's what an attitude like mine would do...' Inuyasha thought to himself, sighing, 'There's nowhere to go. I'm alone...' He couldn't go to Keade's, it would only remind him of Kagome, as would the forest of Inuyasha, where they first met, and there was no way that he was going to stay with Sesshoumaru. There was no life for him here, or anywhere else, he couldn't die, Kagome had told him to live. It was her last request; he wouldn't dare make her suffer in death as he did when she was living.  
  
"If only it were possible to go back, I could have saved her..." Inuyasha stared down at the green grass, so much darker now than ever, even with the silver glow of the moon and stars.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's head snapped to the side, surprised to hear the familiar voice, and even more surprised that he hadn't sensed him! "What do you want you skinny little wolf!?"  
  
The Ookami Prince glared, still hating his rival as much as he always had, but still answered his question, "Keh! I'd like to know just two things, one what are you doing in my lands!?" Kouga sneered at him, every word he spoke dripped with poison as though if Inuyasha said one thing wrong Kouga would kill him. The Wolf waited for him to answer his question, still glaring.  
  
Inuyasha face looked of what you might call confusion; he hadn't even noticed he had been within the wolf's territory. "I...don't know..." he looked down not knowing of any other answer he could give.  
  
The Prince growled slightly, not quite believing what Inuyasha had said, "Keh, fine now tell me where Kagome is." Kouga was more demanding Inuyasha to tell him than asking him to.  
  
Inuyasha flinched and slowly, hesitantly answered, "She isn't here, she isn't anywhere."  
  
"What do you mean Inu-koro?"  
  
"I mean." Inuyasha sighed not quite sure how to answer that and not even sure that he wanted to. Kouga raised one slender, dark eyebrow in question. "We defeated Naraku, but...h-he defeated Kagome." Inuyasha finished and stood silent waiting for the response he knew was coming.  
  
"What!? You mean y-you let that that-that BASTURD take KAGOME with HIM into the world of the DEAD, MY KAGOME!?" The ookami prince was incensed with Inuyasha for allowing such a thing to happen, infuriated with Naraku for killing his mate, and even more so at himself for not being there to stop him.  
  
Inuyasha's head bowed low in both self-pity and mourning for his beloved, he only regretted two things, never telling Kagome what he really felt for her and not moving quick enough to save her. "I tried to save her."  
  
Kouga looked down a sullen look crossed his features as he clutched his fists by his sides and tried not to cry out his true and utter despondency for his loss.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++  
  
And that's the end of chapter #1.  
  
Please stay tuned for chapter #2: Shoulder To Cry On  
  
I should have it posted in about one week or so, depending on how things go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
So what do you think, good, bad, so-so? Please let me know in a review and if you have any suggestions then do not hesitate to tell me.  
  
Thank you!n_n  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Shoulder To Cry On

Welcome to chapter 2.  
  
WARING WARNING!!!!!  
  
This chapter will contain slight Yaoi/fluff.  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Takahashi-sama does.  
  
Summary: All men are created equal, yet all men act and live differently. This is a story of how two people came together despite their differences and because of one of their many similarities.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Shoulder To Cry On  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kouga, 'He looks pathetic, but I suppose I can't blame him, I'm probably not much better.' Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the moon, its pale glow reminded him of Kagome's radiant smile. Kagome, she always glowed, her smiles, her personality, all glowed, radiating off of her in large waves, just as the moons bright halo did now.  
  
"Inuyasha, please tell me that this is all just some sick joke, a game, anything, anything but the truth!" Kouga stared at Inuyasha looking for any sign that said he was being fooled, but found none.  
  
"I wish that it was only a joke..."  
  
Tears formed in the corners of Kouga's eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Despite all the pain he was feeling now, he wouldn't shed tears. He couldn't even remember when the last time he cried was and he wanted to keep it that way at least until he rival left. Kouga looked down slightly to hide them as he spoke, "So, that's it? Kagome's dead and I never even got to say my farewells, I never even got to see her?" Kouga slumped down to the cold ground, images of his love going through his mind, smiling, laughing, blushing... 'Heh, she always looked so cute when she was embarrassed. I guess, I'll never get to see her or that gorgeous smile she always had on ever again. Kagome...'Kouga clutched at his chest and tightly closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he would wake up and find that it was all nothing but a horrible, horrible dream.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kouga, mourning just as much, but in his own way. He almost wished that he could bury himself, that way he would be more liable to concentrate on the heavy weight suffocating him than the intense pressure crushing his heart. 'Kagome...' he started to think of her again. His legs gave away and he fell to his knees silently sitting on the forest ground. He had no one to turn to, no one to go to. Sango had Miroku, Miroku had Sango, not to mention Mushin and Hatchi, Shippou had Sango, Miroku, and Keade. He was the only one who was completely alone. Inuyasha could hear the wolf mumbling something; he tried to listen to him, to get his mind off of his own thoughts if anything.  
  
"First Kagura and Naraku killed my tribe, then Hakkaku and Ginta were taken from this world and into the next, and now Kagome. If I could I would avenge her, but Naraku is already dead, there is nothing that I can do..."  
  
(A/N: I know that Hakkaku and Ginta aren't really dead, but I decided that in this they were going to be, don't get me wrong I'm a big Ginta/Hakkaku fan, but it was the first thing that cam to mind.)  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit in slight surprise, 'That's right, Kouga's tribe was killed and I don't know how but I guess from what he's saying Ginta and Hakkaku have kicked the bucket too. Maybe, I'm not as alone as I thought. Wait, Kouga is my enemy, we can't just go from kill attempts to friendship just like that.....' Inuyasha leaned over to Kouga and gently wrapped his arms around the wolf prince. 'Even so, that doesn't mean I can't try, I've already lost Kagome, what else do I have to lose?'  
  
Kouga's eyes snapped open the second he felt the warmth of someone's body overlap his. "Inuyasha?" he questioned, perplexed as to what the mutt was thinking.  
  
"Kouga, you're not the only one who's alone. I have no family that I can go to, and I can't find anyone else. We have nothing left to fight over; I see no reason that we can't at least try to get along. Kagome never liked it when we fought, and she still wouldn't now."  
  
"Your right." Kouga thought of what else he could say to break the uncomfortable silence, "You sound different, not like the Inuyasha who I always fought with."  
  
"I suppose that pain and loss can do that to someone." Inuyasha smirked a bit, still looking a bit sullen.  
  
Kouga looked up at Inuyasha listening and taking in all of his words. He was right, there was no reason for them to fight, and he was like Inuyasha in away, he was probably seeming a bit unusual right now as well. Who wouldn't act a strangely at a time like this?  
  
Inuyasha unconsciously hugged Kouga a little tighter, "I guess neither of us is as alone as we once thought." Inuyasha spoke softly, his words silently drifted to the wolf's sensitive ears as the wind quietly blew past them.  
  
Kouga moved closer to Inuyasha, as close as he could get anyway, and firmly yet gently pressed his lips against his. He didn't know why but he did.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for this chapter.  
  
Please come back for chapter 3: 'Alliance' and Companionship.  
  
I should have it done in about a week or two, depending on how things go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
So what did you think, good, bad? Let me know in a review, if you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to let me know what they are!  
  
Thank you!n_n  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. ‘Alliance’ and Companionship

Third and final chapter!  
  
Well maybe, I may add in some type of aftermath in another chapter, I haven't decided yet.  
  
WARNING:  
  
THIS IS THE MAJOR YAOI PART!! LEMONLEMON!!!! This is the FIRST LEMON that I have done and posted.  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!  
  
Note: I am open to any feedback that anyone may have. Most flames are welcome, but please do not flame me just because of something like to tell me that Yaoi is gross or that that my fanfic reeks of stupidity. Every one is entitled to their own opinion, I just ask that some of the more inappropriate or may be a little to offending are left unsaid or in this case untyped. Thank you.^-^  
  
Speech stuffs:  
  
+.....+ = Thoughts  
  
"....." = Speech  
  
Now the third and final(Possibly) chapter....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Takahashi-sama does.  
  
Summary: All men are created equal, yet all men act and live differently. This is a story of how two people came together despite their differences and because of one of their many similarities.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: 'Alliance' and Companionship  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, what did the wolf think he was doing?! Sure Inuyasha thought it was important for them to at least try to get along, but this wasn't he had meant! He noticed that even though it hadn't been what he meant, this strange and new position he found himself in with his once rival was ...relaxing, well maybe not relaxing but, it had a certain feel to it. It's hard to explain, +It just feels, so, right...+ Inuyasha slowly almost reluctantly started to return Kouga's affection.  
  
Kouga wasn't expecting Inuyasha to return the kiss, it stunned him to say the least, he had been expecting the hanyou to push him away, and then make some type of insult or to interrogate him about the action. Not that he minded, it felt amazingly good to feel Inuyasha's lips against his and his arms around him. It was comfortable, which only made it more dismal when he felt Inuyasha's warm touch leave him. Kouga whimpered slightly at the lost contact and stared at Inuyasha with a perplexed gaze.  
  
Inuyasha returned his rival's stare, not looking quite as questioning as the other as he looked into the two large orbs of blue. He searched Kouga's eyes and face knowing just how much he could get from only looking. It felt strange and went against everything he knew, but his body, instincts, and heart said different, they said it was right and that his mind and knowledge on the subject of man and woman should jump off a cliff. +Wait...my......heart??+ Inuyasha saw what he was looking for, he saw, buried deep within the wolf's eyes that he did feel something, more than rivalry and more than just 'wanting' to fill up the gape in his heart and soul do to Kagome's passing. He saw in Kouga exactly what he was feeling now.....compassion, a need to be with some one who can help, who he could help and care for when it was needed, a mate, and...love?  
  
Kouga didn't know why Inuyasha was staring at him. He could feel his eyes searching. For what? He didn't know, but where ever the hanyou's eyes went; it left a burning trial from one spot to the next. It felt as though he was on fire, but it didn't hurt, it just burned, if that makes any since.  
  
Inuyasha moved in and stole the wolf's lips, he watched as Kouga's eyes widened slightly then drooped back down savoring the moment. Inuyasha could feel him beginning to return the action. Any confusion or wonderment that might have been lingering was no longer existent as both hanyou and wolf were drowned in a sense of passion.  
  
Kouga allowed himself to relax, even as Inuyasha's tongue gently caressed his lower lip and nibbled on the tender flesh, not enough to hurt him, but enough to let him know what he wanted. Kouga just complied and let his newfound 'friend' enter his mouth. If any one was dominate right now, it was Inuyasha, +Wait a minute...Inuyasha dominate me? Heh, not likely, as though I'll let that happen! This is just another fight between him and me, and I refuse to lose...+ with that thought in mind Kouga placed his hands on to Inuyasha's shoulders and pushed him on to his back.  
  
"Kouga?!" Inuyasha said a bit startled by the action, ignoring the loss of the taste of his wolf. +My wolf??? Where did that come from? + Inuyasha didn't have time to answer his own question; Kouga's mouth had found his own and was skillfully probing his tongue in and out. Not so much forcefully or firmly as both determinedly and affectionately.  
  
Kouga started to tenderly lick and suck on the others lower lip and moved his way down Inuyasha's jaw and neck, stopping where the neck and shoulder met in order to give the sensitive flesh a bit more needed attention. He started moving Inuyasha's Kimono, stopping his ministrations on the hanyou's neck and moved down his chest, pausing to lap at one of his nipples. He could hear Inuyasha moan below him.  
  
Inuyasha panted heavily as Kouga nibbled at his neck, he tried to hold back but he just couldn't stop the moan from passing his lips as the wolf began to lick at his nipple, he had never felt anything like this before. Despite what people may have thought Kikyou and he had never done anything sexual, maybe a hug or a kiss every once awhile but nothing ever like this. He sucked in a gulp of air as he felt one of Kouga's hands make it's way past his sash and into pants. He let out a quiet moan as he felt the hand torture him, making small circles over one of his balls and move it's way up to his erect member, lightly tracing lines and waves up to the base, then back down to the tip.  
  
It was hard to believe that Inuyasha wasn't trying to regain his lost dominance, and even more so that his actions where having this much effect. Kouga hadn't thought that such petite ministrations would make Inuyasha groan in such a way. He was obviously enjoying it. Kouga slid his way down Inuyasha's abdomen, leaving a wet trail of saliva. He pulled his hand out of Inyasha's pants and undid the sash, throwing it to side along with the discarded Kimono, the pants soon followed.  
  
Inuyasha sat up slightly to see just what Kouga was planning to do. He gasped as Kouga ran his tongue over the tip of Inuyasha's length. Inuyasha could feel Kouga enclose his member into his mouth, running his tongue up and down as far as it would go; one of his hands was at the base lightly pumping while the other soothingly fondled one of Inuyasha's balls. The wolf started sucking, Inuyasha moaned at the feeling, "Kouga..." a bead of sweat ran down one side of his face.  
  
Kouga could hear Inuyasha moan his name as he began sucking on the hanyou's member. He smirked to himself, not quite knowing why. He enjoyed listening to Inuyasha groan out his pleasure and say his name. Kouga felt Inuyasha starting to thrust himself upward by instinct and stopped his work on the other's ball moving his hand to Inuyasha's waist, pushing him back into place.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, Inuyasha could feel something in side of him, it needed to be released, he needed release. He tried to force it back but it just kept on coming along with all the pleasure that came over him. He thrust his hips forward despite the pressure of Kouga's hand trying to push him back down, his claws dug into the soft soil as Inuyasha let out what had been inside, released the seed that had been begging to get out. Then went slightly limp and rested himself back on the warm ground, softly panting.  
  
Kouga swallowed the sweet semen that Inuyasha had produced and licked the rest that was remaining on Inuyasha off. After wiping his chin, he made his way back up to Inuyasha's level stopping a few times to give certain spots needed attention. Kouga warmly kissed Inuyasha running his tongue over his lovers teeth and fangs, but it ended all to soon, only to be replaced with something more.  
  
Inuyasha returned the kiss with just as much passion only to stop it moments later. Inuyasha broke the kiss and moved his mouth up by Kouga's ear, seductively he started to suck and nibble at the lobe making his way to the tip of Kouga's ear and back down again, he could feel Kouga shiver lightly against him, groaning his name softly.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kouga moaned quietly. He couldn't stand it, it felt to good. He held Inuyasha by the shoulders and flipped him over; he could hear Inuyasha's gasp in surprise. Kouga sat himself on Inuyasha, straddling his back and hips, then started removing his own armor.  
  
Inuyasha could feel and hear Kouga disrobing above him, he knew what was coming and he was ready for it.  
  
Kouga, now fully de-clothed, pulled Inuyasha up by hips so he was on his hands and knees. Kouga moved his hands to the base of Inuyasha's member and grasped him firmly, yet not painfully, Kouga impaled his own fully erect member into Inuyasha's only ample opening. (For those who don't know it means his asshole)  
  
Inuyasha gasped, +It hurts...+ but even through the pain there was a sense of pleasure as Kouga thrust in and out of him, it hurt, he knew he most likely bleeding, but the pleasure from what he had received during the session was more than enough. Inuyasha moaned as Kouga began to squeeze his hands lightly, pumping Inuyasha's throbbing member.  
  
Kouga bent over slightly, not stopping or slowing his thrusts, and began softly sucking, licking, and nibbling at the joint that connected Inuyasha's neck and left shoulder. He could hear Inuyasha moan over and over again. Kouga started to thrust faster felling his own climax starting to come over him.  
  
Inuyasha moaned at the feeling of Kouga's tongue yet again tending to the sensitive flesh on his neck and shoulder. With his pain completely forgotten for the time being, it was bliss. He could feel Kouga speed up, his thrusts became both harder and faster, he could also feel that 'feeling' from before, the exact same thing, but this time he didn't hold it back, he didn't even try to, he let it go all onto the ground beneath and a bit on his lovers hands. Inuyasha had heard Kouga moan at various times, and he gasped when he felt the wolf demon release what he had, and most likely gotten rid of his own 'feeling' as well.  
  
Kouga moaned once more against Inuyasha's shoulder, his climax was coming, he heard Inuyasha moan and reach his climax for the second time that night. That alone set Kouga over the edge, he freed his seed into Inuyasha and bit into the tender spot that he had been tending to, then went slack.  
  
Inuyasha could feel Kouga pull out of him and heard him roll onto the ground beside him. Inuyasha allowed himself to collapse and let sleep overwhelm him, but not before he heard the wolf, his wolf, say in a slightly husky voice, "I love you..."  
  
Kouga rolled onto the ground and watched Inuyasha collapsed beside him, he could tell that Inuyasha was about to fall asleep so said what his heart had been telling him to, "I love you..." then he himself drifted into a dreamless sleep, maybe the best one he had had in a long while.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++  
  
That's it.  
  
Sorry if it wasn't all that great, this is the first one like this that I've actually made and posted.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think, good, bad, ok, or any suggestions would be helpful.  
  
Also if you think I should put up an epilogue or aftermath or something like that let me know and I'll start working on one.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
